Deepest Fears
by hellomynameismarcy
Summary: Only hours before Tris Prior's execution at the hands of the Erudite, Jeanine Matthews creates one last serum that will torture not only Tris, but Tobias as well.


"Wake up, Stiff." Peter shook my shoulder in a attempt to get me up. It couldn't be time for my execution already, why was he getting me up? "Jeanine wants to do one more simulation before you die. Get up." The last thing I want is another simulation, but I get up anyway. It's not like there is anything I can do. Peter drags me down the plain white hallway until we come to the room with the chair in the center. I sit down and watch as an Erudite come out with a black box, the one that hold my needle. I hear the door creak open and see the someone had come in. Caleb. "Hello Beatrice" He speaks with a kind voice, the voice of my brother. Before he was a traitor. "What are you sick excuses for people going to do with me now?" I snap at him. "We have developed a new kind of serum, one that can reach more personal fears-" "Haven't you done this to me already?" I cut him off. "This doesn't simulate fears like drowning for example. It reaches more personal things like your relationships." This cannot be my brother. Not the boy who scolded me for being selfish when we were kids. It can't be. The Erudite opens the black box and pulls out the needle. The liquid inside is orange. It looks...familiar. Then I see that it is the same color as the serum that turned my faction into mindless murderers. I back up in my chair, as much as I can. Memories were rushing back. I saw myself shoot Will. I saw my mother and father die. I scream as loud as I can. I would not let them put that in my blood. Two more Erudite come running through the door, and hold me down. Then Tobias is pushed through the door. He is pushed into a chair similar to mine. It is put into a position where he is facing me. I try and push past the two men holding me to the chair, but I'm too weak. I need to be with him. A screen lowers between us and the needle is pushed into the vain in my neck. The room blacks out. I wake up in the same room, but everyone is gone. I begin to get up, but then the setting changes. I'm now in Tobias's apartment room, back in Dauntless headquarters. What? This is a place with good memories. This is where he took me after Peter hung me over the chasm railing. I sat down on the bed and waited a minute. The door opened and Tobias walked in. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He smells familiar, like fresh air. He presses his lips on mine and the kiss is soft and feels nice. The kiss get rougher, almost. He pulls me in closer and picks me up, without moving his lips away. He drops me on his bed and our kiss ends. I let out a quiet whimper, I want to be close to him. Before I can sit up he pulls his shirt off, and I realize what this is. It happened in the fear landscape. He presses his body on top of me and kisses me again. I know this should stop. I know they are watching me. But I dont want it to end. I wrap my arms around his neck ,as he slips his fingers underneath the hem of my shirt. But I remind myself Caleb is watching. Jeanine can release this to the public. I push Tobias off. "I'm sorry Tobias. I love you, but right now you are a simulation. I want to be close to you..." I attempt to say, but my voice cracks. Warm tears slide down my face.. I didn't think that was possible in a simulation. My vision fades again. I wake up in The Pit. Tobias was standing in front of me. Another one? He pulls me up by my shirt and holds me there. "Stiff." He mutters. He has anger in his eyes. I struggle to get out of his grip. He throws me across the floor and I hit my head on the rail next to the chasm. Cold water sprays at my neck causing me to shiver. I try to get up but Tobias picks me up again. "Tobias, please put me down!" I shout clawing at his hands. "My name...is Four." He drops me and I hit the floor with a hard thunk. I quickly get up, and his fist connects with my face. I try and shove my elbow into his torso, but he grabs it and pushes me back down. He kicks me in the stomach and I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I look up and he has a gun. Pointed at my head. He steps on my throat to the point where I can't breath. I kick and punch but my vision is going blurry. But all of a sudden I am back in the cold metal chair, and the screen has been lifted. Caleb is still standing where he was, half blushing, half pale. Tobias sits hunched over his chair. My face is wet with tears. "Wha-" I stumble on my words "What happened?" Caleb presses a button on the wall and two more screens appear. "We will compare the simulation and your reaction side by side." He claps and the lights turn off. I watch the two screens carefully. The first simulation appears on the screen and I blush. In my reaction I am squirming in my chair, and I hear Tobias sigh in the background. He was watching the simulation. When the second sequence began I was screaming and crying. I hear Tobias shouting "Let her go! Take her out of it." I had never heard him speak like that, he always tells me to toughen up. The lights come back on and Tobias is sitting up. His eyes are red and puffy. Had he been crying? Peter walks in, laughing. "I thought Stiffs didn't even think about that!" His eyes water and I wish I could shoot him again. He pulls me up and we're in the hallway again, walking back to my cell. "Don't make one single joke. I swear I will kill you. With a butter knife." "Don't steal my tactics." He says it like he's proud. He throws me back in my cell and I lie on the floor. There was nothing to do now but wait for my execution. Wait for my death. Wait for the end. At the cold hands of the Erudite.


End file.
